Unsanctioned Battle: Dusk vs Jr 7/4/13
Synchro37 -RESUME- 10:23 Jr 2.0 GO TO WIDE HOLE FLAT AND GO AROUND THE STADIUM USE YOUR TIP TO CREATE A UPWARD VORTEX ! 10:24 Synchro37 GULL NOW ACTIVATES ITS REQUIP 10:24 Duskinoirgull22 ABSORZB YOUR TORNADO 10:24 Synchro37 and now DRACO 10:24 Duskinoirgull22 *absorb Welcome, Diablomax, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:24 Synchro37 MOVES AT HIGH SPEEDS 10:24 Duskinoirgull22 hi max 10:24 Diablomax Hi 10:24 Synchro37 [ Hellur there Max ] AND CREATES A HUGE VORTEX GULL TRIES TO ABOSRB BUT IT IS TOO MUCH AND GULL NOW FALLS 10:25 Leone Remastered Hey Diablo 10:25 Duskinoirgull22 interesting 10:25 Synchro37 BUT THE IS SMACKED UP EVEN MORE 10:25 Duskinoirgull22 GULL COLD WAR 10:25 Diablomax Hey Leone 10:25 Duskinoirgull22 MAKE SURE HE HITS YOUR PLASTIC AND RELEASE YOUR BALLS imma rub my balls all over your bey's face 10:26 Synchro37 and now 10:26 Duskinoirgull22 10:26 Synchro37 GULL RELEASES THE BALLS AND THEY- EWWWWWWWWW THEY HIT DRACO 10:26 Duskinoirgull22 not the best choise of words 10:26 Diablomax ! 10:26 Synchro37 AND DRACO NOW TILTS OFF BALANCE 10:26 Duskinoirgull22 *choice 10:26 Titi and Co (.......) 10:26 Synchro37 AS THE VORTEX DISPERSES 10:26 Jr 2.0 NOW ENERGY RING UPPER MODE FUSION WHEEL :U: MODE HIT HIM BACK ! ..., ew 10:27 Duskinoirgull22 GULL CHAOS WING TILT THE WING TOWARDS HIS TIP *wind 10:27 Synchro37 AND NOW DRAC 10:27 Duskinoirgull22 ANd UPPERCUT HIM THAT WAY 10:27 Synchro37 GOES FOR THE ATTACKS 10:27 Duskinoirgull22 WHY AM I YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:27 Synchro37 AND STRIKES GULL BUT GULL DEFLECTS HIM BACK 10:27 Jr 2.0 dang welll Welcome, Auralightmessmore, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:28 Titi and Co (Me next) 10:28 Jr 2.0 its time 10:28 Duskinoirgull22 GULL TILT TO THE LEFT AND BASH HIM FROM BEHIND USE THE WIND TO HELPO MANUAVER WB * MWB 10:28 Synchro37 AND NOW 10:28 Leone Remastered Wish my bey could be registered soon 10:28 Synchro37 GULL TILTS AND BASHES DRACO 10:28 Duskinoirgull22 RELEASE YO SPIKES 10:29 Synchro37 AND RELEASES ITS SPIKES AT THE SAME TIME 10:29 Jr 2.0 ok draco silver air ! 10:29 Synchro37 AND DRACO IS BEING CRUSHED OUT THERE BUT NOW IT USES ITS ABILITY AND GOES INTO DEFENSES MODE 10:29 Duskinoirgull22 GULL RELEASE THE STOrED AIR AND KEEP HIM BACK 10:29 Synchro37 TO COMBAT 10:29 Duskinoirgull22 AWAY FROM YOU 10:29 Synchro37 SPIKES 10:30 Diablomax (G2G,just checking) 10:30 Duskinoirgull22 WHILE MAKING HIM UNBALANCE *unbalanced 10:30 Synchro37 [ Cya Max ] 10:30 Duskinoirgull22 *stored { bye max 10:30 Diablomax thxs 10:30 Duskinoirgull22 * } Farewell, Diablomax, Come back any time! 10:30 Synchro37 AND GULL TRIES TO KNOCK IT OFF BALANCE 10:30 Duskinoirgull22 SHOOT TOWARDS HIS FUSION WHEEL AND VERTICALLY DOWNWARD 10:30 Synchro37 BUT DRACO AINT EFFECTED MUCH 10:31 Jr 2.0 NOW GOLD AIR ! 10:31 Duskinoirgull22 DE ACTIVATE REQUIP AND THROW IT AT HIM NOW o3o 10:31 Synchro37 AND NOW GULL DEACTIVATES THE REQUIP AND THROWS IT AT DRACO 10:31 Duskinoirgull22 10:31 Synchro37 BUT DRACO 10:31 Duskinoirgull22 GULL MXHF NOW 10:32 Synchro37 NOW ATTACKS WITH ITS ABILITY 10:32 Duskinoirgull22 WING OVERDRIVE 10:32 Synchro37 AND BARRAGES GULL 10:32 Duskinoirgull22 (final time) 10:32 Synchro37 KNOCKING IT OFF BALANCE BUT GULL COMBATS WITH ITS ABILITY AND STRIKES DRACO 10:32 Duskinoirgull22 BRING YOUR SPIKES BACK IN 10:32 Synchro37 BUT DRACO 10:32 Duskinoirgull22 AND RELEASE YOUR PLATES 10:32 Synchro37 IS BARRAGING GULL 10:32 Duskinoirgull22 GULL USE THE BARRAGE TO HELP FLY USE HIS POWER AGAINST HIM CHAOS WING 10:33 Synchro37 AND NOW GULL RELEASES HIS PLATES Farewell, Loltempo360, Come back any time! 10:33 Synchro37 TO DEFENDS 10:33 Duskinoirgull22 MWB 10:33 Synchro37 THEN DEFLECTS DRACO 10:33 Duskinoirgull22 absorb whatever wind you can to gain stamina 10:34 Synchro37 Pause 10:34 Duskinoirgull22 as you bring in your plates kk 10:34 Synchro37 Are you still here Jr? O.o 10:34 Jr 2.0 YEP 10:35 Synchro37 AND NOW 10:35 Leone Remastered Anyone plays call of duty? 10:35 Duskinoirgull22 i do 10:35 Leone Remastered Version 1 The classic 10:35 Duskinoirgull22 neh 10:35 Leone Remastered In Multiplayer 10:35 Duskinoirgull22 used to 10:35 Synchro37 DRACO SITS BACK AND GULL SITS BACK SEIZING EACH OTHER UP 10:36 Duskinoirgull22 ladedadeda what a beuatiful day 10:36 Jr 2.0 GO INTO THE CENTER OF THE STADIUM 10:36 Duskinoirgull22 guess it's ime to SPREAD OUR WINGS NOW, FLY GULL PUSH THE AIR DOWNWARDS AND FLY LIKE A BOSSSSSSSSSS 10:36 Jr 2.0 AND GO TO METAL SHARP 10:36 Titi and Co (Go into? He's digging?) 10:36 Duskinoirgull22 rofl 10:36 Synchro37 EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW AND DRACOS GOES TO THE CENTER OF THE STDIUM AND NOW GUL SOARS INTO THE AIR 10:37 Duskinoirgull22 USE THE WIND TO BRACE YOURSELF 10:37 Jr 2.0 RUN AROUND THE STADIUM ! 10:37 Duskinoirgull22 SP TORNADO WING DOWNWARD STRAIGHT ON THE STADIUM CREATE A VORTEX DRAINING HIS ENERGY *around the stadium PUSH GULL PUSH 10:38 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO DOES AROUDN THE STADIUM BUT GULL USES HIS SPECIAL MOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 10:38 Duskinoirgull22 PUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh 10:38 Synchro37 AND NOW 10:38 Jr 2.0 AND MAKE A VORTEX WITH WIDE HOLE FLAT 10:38 Synchro37 GULL CREATES A DOWNWARD VORTEX WHILE USES HIS SPECIAL MOVE BUT DRACO 10:38 Duskinoirgull22 tsk 10:38 Synchro37 CREATES A VORTEX AT THE SAME TIME TO COMBAT GULLS BUT IT IS 10:38 Duskinoirgull22 GULL NOW 10:39 Synchro37 TOO STRONG 10:39 Duskinoirgull22 BASH DOWNWARD 10:39 Synchro37 GULL VORTEX STARTS TO PUSH DRACOS BACK 10:39 Duskinoirgull22 STRAIGHT INTO EITHER DRACO OR THE STADIUM BOTH WOULD WORK JUST FINE 10:39 Synchro37 AND GULL STARTS TO GET CLOSER 10:39 Jr 2.0 NOW!! 10:39 Synchro37 AND CLOSER TO THE STADIUM 10:39 Jr 2.0 Special Move FOREVER STAR 10:39 Synchro37 WIND IS BLOWING EVERYWHERE 10:39 Duskinoirgull22 BASH THE DEB RE AT HIM 10:39 Synchro37 AND AS GULL GOES DOWNWARD DRACO USES HIS SPECIAL MOVE OHHHHMYGOSH AND NOW GULL SMASHES INTO THE STADIUM 10:40 Duskinoirgull22 SLAUGHTER HIM BUDDY ^.^ 10:40 Synchro37 BLOWING DDRACO BACK BUT DRACO THEN USES HIS SPECIALMOVE AS THE SMOKE CLEARS AND NOW WHAT IS THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 10:40 Duskinoirgull22 GULL ABSORB YOUR TORNADO TO HELP DEFEND AND TO GAIN STAMINA 10:41 Synchro37 GULL TRIES TO ABSORB HIS TORNADO BUT DOESNT HAVE ENOUGH POWER 10:41 Duskinoirgull22 COLD WAR BRING OUT DEM PLATES 10:41 Synchro37 IT IS SOMEHOW LOSING SPIN POWER 10:41 Duskinoirgull22 MWB 10:41 Synchro37 GULL USES ITS ABLITY BUT DRACO CIRCLES THE STADIUM 10:41 Duskinoirgull22 grrr damn vortex GULL MXHF SMASH DRACO 10:42 Synchro37 OH MY GOSH WHATL GULL DO GULL TRIES TO GO AND SMASH DRACO BUT IT CANT MOVE WWHAT THE FOCK THIS IS A POWERRFUL SPECIASL MOVE BY A NEW BLADER AND NOW DRACO SHOOTS ITSELF INTO THE AIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 10:42 Duskinoirgull22 GULL PUSH THE AIRFLOW DOWNWARD AS HARD AS POSSIBLE 10:42 Jr 2.0 GO DRACO ! 10:42 Duskinoirgull22 TO FLY AND USE YOUR SPIKES TO SLASH HIM TO PIECES 10:43 Synchro37 AND JUMPS TO MOVE BUT IT IS HOPELESS 10:43 Duskinoirgull22 GO HARD GULL 10:43 Synchro37 IT IS STUCK 10:43 Titi and Co (Someone battle me next) 10:43 Synchro37 LIKE IT HAS BEEN STRUCKEN BY MEDUSAS EYES 10:43 Duskinoirgull22 hmm interesting if you can't beat em 10:43 Synchro37 *STRICKEN 10:43 Duskinoirgull22 JOIN EM GULL LET HIM ATTACK YOUR FACE 10:44 Synchro37 DRACOS BEAST APPEARS GULL STAYS THERE AS DRACO STARTS TO CREATE A FLAMING BEAM WHAT IS GULL DOING 10:45 Duskinoirgull22 GULL YOUR RUBBER IS HARD ENOUGH USE IT TO ABSORB THE THERMAL EENRGY *energy IMMINATING FROM DRACO 10:45 Jr 2.0 COPY CAT ! 10:45 Synchro37 AND GULL TRIES TO ABSORB BUT DRACO IS TOO HIGH THIS IS LIKE A BEAM SHOOTING FROM OTUER SPACE AND THE BEAM IS SHOT 10:46 Duskinoirgull22 GULL ABSORB IT NOW 10:46 Synchro37 GOING STRAIGHT AT GULL 10:46 Duskinoirgull22 USING TEH RUBBER USE ONLY YOUR RUBBER SPIKES AND RUBBEr HEAD *rubber rubber 10:46 Jr 2.0 NOW DRACO !!!!! 10:47 Synchro37 AND NOW THE BEAM HITS GULL BUT GULL ABSORBS SOME OF IT AND IS STILL SENT FLYING THRU THE AIR 10:47 Duskinoirgull22 YUSH 10:47 Synchro37 BUT IS HAS LOSTSO MUCH ENERGY 10:47 Duskinoirgull22 GULL USE THE AIR TO HELP KEEP CONTROL 10:47 Synchro37 AND IS NOW JUST FLIPPING THRU THE AIR 10:47 Duskinoirgull22 USE THE SPIKES TO CUT THROUGH THE AIR 10:47 Synchro37 GULL TRIES TO KEEP CONTROL BUT ONLY SLOWS HIS FLIPPING JUST A TAD MORE 10:48 Duskinoirgull22 KEEP FLIPPING IF YOU HAVE TOO THAT'S IT KEEP FLIPPING GULL 10:48 Synchro37 AND GULL FOR SOME REASON IS STILL FLIPPING 10:48 Duskinoirgull22 USE YOUR FLIPS TO HELP SHOOT BEAMS OF WIND AT DRACO 10:49 Synchro37 and now 10:49 Duskinoirgull22 AND CRASH DOWN ON HIS FACE WHILE FLIPPING 10:49 Jr 2.0 metal sharp 10:49 Duskinoirgull22 THIS MAY BE OUR FINAL MOVE 10:49 Synchro37 GULL TRIES TO SHOOT WIND AT DRACO 10:49 Duskinoirgull22 SO MAKE IT COUNT 10:49 Jr 2.0 FUSION WHEEL D MODE 10:49 Synchro37 AND DRACO Welcome, ChaosMonsterKing, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:49 Synchro37 CHANGES INTO A METAL SHARP TIP 10:49 ChaosMonsterKing Guys 10:49 Duskinoirgull22 GULL KEEP DAT FLIPPING MOTION AND SMASH HIM CHAOS WING 10:50 Synchro37 AND NOW 10:50 ChaosMonsterKing [ brb] 10:50 Synchro37 GULL DIVES DOWN WHILE FLIPPING Farewell, ChaosMonsterKing, Come back any time! 10:50 Synchro37 BUT WHAT IS DIS DRACO IS IN MODE AND STOPS THE ATTACK IN ITS TRACKS GULL NOW DEFLECTS Draco 10:51 Duskinoirgull22 USE CHAOS WING TO HELP GO FASTER 10:51 Synchro37 BUT IT IS SENT 10:51 Duskinoirgull22 AND FLIP FASTER 10:51 Synchro37 AND CRUSHED TO THESIDE OF THE STADIUM 10:51 Duskinoirgull22 NOW GULL PUSH BACK AND USE THE WIND TO GAIN STAMINA BrinG IN YOUR SPIKES AND PLATES 10:51 Synchro37 AND NOW 10:51 Duskinoirgull22 *bring in 10:51 Synchro37 GULL PUSHES BACK BUT PUSHES BACK INTO THE EDGE OF THE STADIUM IT STARTS TO TILT INTO STADIUM OUT 10:52 Jr 2.0 WIDE HOLE FLAT ! 10:52 Duskinoirgull22 GULL MXHF 10:52 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO CHANGES MODE 10:52 Duskinoirgull22 USE THE WIND TO PUSH INTO HIM 10:52 Synchro37 INTO A ATTACK FORM 10:52 Duskinoirgull22 *help 10:52 Synchro37 AND GULL TRIES TO USE WIND BUT HAS ALREADY LOST 10:52 Duskinoirgull22 IF YOU WANT AN ATTACK BATTLE 10:52 Synchro37 TOO MUCH POWER AND ENERGY 10:52 Duskinoirgull22 YOU GOT ONE Welcome, Maxie4ossie, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:53 Jr 2.0 ATTACK HIM DRACO ! SILVER AIR ! 10:53 Synchro37 AND NOW DRACO ABSORBS WIND Welcome, SolitaryRageDemonCharlie, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:53 Duskinoirgull22 GULL TS 10:53 Synchro37 AND GULL AT THE EDGE SITS 10:53 Duskinoirgull22 GAIN STAMINA 10:53 Synchro37 AS DRACO USES AN ABILITY WILL THIS BE IT GULL GAINS STAMINA 10:54 Jr 2.0 NVM SILVER AIR 10:54 Duskinoirgull22 NOW ABSORB THE WIND TO GAIN EVEN MORE STAMINA 10:54 Synchro37 :? You mean gold air? Or nothing? 10:54 Duskinoirgull22 BUT oNLY A TINY BIT OF AIR 10:54 Jr 2.0 yeah 10:54 Duskinoirgull22 AT A TIME 10:54 Synchro37 AND AS DRACO CALLS OF SILVER AIR AND CHANGES INTO GOLD GULL TRIES TO ABSORB WIND 10:54 Jr 2.0 GOLD AIR! 10:54 Synchro37 BUT HWAT IS THIS DRACO 10:54 Duskinoirgull22 WB COLD WAR 10:54 Synchro37 BARRAGES GULL FROM ALL SIDES AND GULL DEFLECTS 10:55 Duskinoirgull22 TURN THE TABLES Farewell, SolitaryRageDemonCharlie, Come back any time! 10:55 Duskinoirgull22 AND GO BEHIND HIM WB TO DODGE 10:55 Jr 2.0 FASTER STRONGER HARDER DRACO !!! 10:55 Duskinoirgull22 AND PUSH HIM BACK Welcome, Gingka and Co., to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:55 Synchro37 BUT IT IS KNOCKED OUT OF THE STADIUM AS DRACO IS SENT CRASHING INTO THE STADIUM FROM BEING DEFLECTED *Smoke* 10:55 Titi and Co (Link to Jr's bey plz) Welcome, Nexus360, to the Beyblade Fanon Chat! Enjoy your stay and have fun! 10:56 Duskinoirgull22 I lost... 10:56 Synchro37 *The smoke starts to clear 10:56 Duskinoirgull22 did i? 10:56 Jr 2.0 wha ? 10:56 Synchro37 THE CRATER 10:56 Duskinoirgull22 i won't allow it 10:56 Synchro37 I DONT HEAR SPINNING AND IS IT.... IS IT.. 10:57 Duskinoirgull22 ... 10:57 Jr 2.0 ... 10:57 Duskinoirgull22 *clucthes fist* gull... *clutches 10:58 Jr 2.0 *closes eyes * draco 10:58 Synchro37 ITS A TIE GULL DEFLECTED DRACO OFF BUT FROM THE IMPACT OF DRACOS BARRAGE WAS KNOCKED OUT TOO BUT DRACO LOST ALL OF ITS ENERGY AND STAMINA AFTER BEING HIT 10:58 Duskinoirgull22 *hand is bleeding* 10:58 Synchro37 INTO THE SIDE OF THE STADIUM ON THE OTHER SIDEEEEEE Category:Battles